Pourquoi moi ?
by Luna Strata
Summary: Dernier chapitre UP ! Il y a des jours où l'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Mais on se dit aussi que ça ne pourrait pas être pire... Et pourtant... Yaoi, drôle, UA.
1. Une journée qui commence mal et qui fini

**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **AméthystexCobalt

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…

**Genre :** Dépannage en tout genre

**Notes :** Voilà ce qui arrive quand l'auteur se retrouve avec un pneu crevé et un dépanneur pas mal du tout lol  
Bon je précise que je n'ai pas eu la chance qu'aura Heero. Moi j'ai juste eu droit au remplacement de mon pneu lol

Heero : Et pourquoi j'ai droit à une journée de m¢¢¢¢ avant de voir mon dépanneur ? Parce que j'ai pas le souvenir qu'il te soit arrivé tout ça…  
Luna : Parce qu'autrement ça serait pas drôle :-)  
Heero : Je hais ma vie…  
Luna : Mais non mais non… Je te rappelle que quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu te retrouveras bien accompagné, ce qui n'a pas été mon cas.

**Pourquoi moi ?  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 1  
Une journée qui commence mal et qui finit…**

La tête posée sur le volant, il regrettait infiniment la pensée qu'il avait eue quelques minutes auparavant. _Ça ne pourrait pas être pire ? Hein, c'est ce que je disais… Et bien j'avais tort… _

Tout avait commencé ce samedi matin. Il dormait tranquillement quand la sonnette d'entrée s'était mise à retentir. Sept heures. Qui pouvait bien le réveiller à une heure pareille ? Alors qu'il venait à peine de se coucher.

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre et essaya de se rendormir en plaquant son oreiller sur la tête. Mais cet inconnu semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller. Alors c'est en maugréant qu'il s'extirpa de son lit. Il se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un geste rageur, sans oublier de jeter un regard polaire au perturbateur.

Devant lui se tenait un homme vêtu d'un costume foncé et portant dans sa main droite une mallette noire.

"Heero Yuy ?"  
"Hn !" Répondit-il froidement.

L'homme passa outre le ton employé et lui tendit simplement une enveloppe avant de tourner les talons en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Heero referma la porte en pestant intérieurement contre cet individu.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon pour décacheter l'enveloppe et lire le contenu. Arrivé au bout, il se dit que finalement il aurait mieux fait de rester au fond de son lit…

Cet immeuble venait d'être vendu à un riche promoteur qui avait l'intention de tout raser pour faire construire une nouvelle bâtisse, avec des appartements à vendre.

Il avait deux mois pour plier bagage et trouver un nouveau logement. En dédommagement de ce 'léger' dérangement, on lui offrait les deux derniers mois de loyer.

Cette compensation était bien maigre pour lui. Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver un logement aussi bon marché ? Ça avait été une véritable aubaine d'avoir emménagé ici…

Avec cette nouvelle, il était incapable de retourner se coucher, alors il décida de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Après une grande tasse de café, il alla à la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau pour sa douche et commença à se déshabiller.

Devant le miroir, il vit son reflet. Il avait des cernes qui renforçaient la dureté de son regard bleu cobalt. Rien de plus normal quand on n'avait dormi que trois heures avant d'être réveillé en fanfare par un abruti notoire. Mais ce même regard pouvait se montrer également doux, soucieux et rieur quand on prenait le temps de l'observer.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune pour essayer de la dompter, mais c'était peine perdue. Le seul moyen pour les coiffer à peu près correctement était de les laver et de les laisser sécher en les structurant un minimum.

Malgré son teint légèrement hâlé, dû à ses origines japonaises, il était un peu pâle. Il mit ça sur le compte de son manque de sommeil.

Après un passage rapide au petit coin, il entra dans la douche. A peine fut-il sous le jet, qu'il poussa un cri de surprise, suivi de très près par une multitude de jurons dans sa langue natale. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir été sorti du lit aux aurores, il fallait qu'il y ait une panne de chauffage. Ce qui voulait dire : pas d'eau chaude. (1) Encore une chance que ça ne soit pas l'hiver.

Il se dépêcha de se laver et de sortir pour se réchauffer en se frottant énergiquement avec sa serviette de bain.

Pas de doute, la journée ne commençait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

Alors qu'il était descendu à la boite aux lettres, il croisa le futur ex-propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier, âgé d'environ soixante-dix ans, s'était pris d'affection pour Heero. Peut-être parce que lui-même était Japonais. Il aimait discuter avec le brun de leur pays commun, parler leur langue maternelle.

"Ohayo Heero-kun."  
"Ohayo Matsuo-san." Répondit l'Asiatique en souriant.

Il aimait beaucoup cet homme qui avait fait énormément pour lui à son arrivée aux Etats-Unis pour poursuivre ses études. Il y avait trois ans de cela... Il l'avait rencontré dans un restaurant alors qu'il épluchait les petites annonces à la recherche d'un appartement. Il était venu s'asseoir près de lui et avait entamé la conversation en japonais.

Heero ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait fait ça, ni pourquoi lui-même lui avait fait confiance, mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance. M. Matsuo lui avait proposé ce petit meublé à un prix plus que raisonnable. L'immeuble était vieux mais bien entretenu. Le vieil homme faisait en sorte que ce dernier ne tombe pas en état de délabrement.

Il l'avait ensuite aidé à trouver un job de barman dans une discothèque le week-end. Il avait bien obtenu une bourse pour venir étudier ici, mais elle ne suffisait pas à couvrir toutes les dépenses.

"Je suis désolé pour la panne de chauffage… J'ai appelé un réparateur qui devrait venir dans la journée."  
"Ce n'est pas grave."  
"Madame Davis m'a dit pour la lettre… Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi… Quand j'avais demandé à cette agence immobilière de me chercher un acheteur, je ne voulais pas que cet endroit soit détruit…"

Le jeune garçon savait qu'il voulait vendre. M. Matsuo devenait trop âgé pour s'occuper de l'entretien. Son souhait était aussi de rentrer dans son pays finir sa vie.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à trouver autre chose."  
"Mais je sais que tes moyens sont limités Heero-kun. Cela m'ennuie vraiment. Mais je t'aiderai."

Le brun secoua la tête. "Non, vous en avez déjà trop fait pour moi. Je vais me débrouiller."  
"Laisse-moi au moins te donner le nom d'une de mes connaissances." Il griffonna sur un bout de papier un nom et un numéro de téléphone. "Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou si tu as le moindre problème, va la voir. S'il te plait."  
"D'accord. Arigatô gozaimasu."  
"Bon je vais te laisser, j'aimerais aller voir les autres locataires pour m'expliquer."  
"Hai. Sayonara Matsuo-san." Fit Heero en s'inclinant légèrement.

En le regardant partir, le brun se dit que cet homme avait trop bon cœur. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, nul doute qu'il ne se soucierait pas autant du confort des gens qui vivaient ici. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il remonta chez lui… En se cassant la figure dans les escaliers…

**xoxox**

Si sa journée avait mal débutée, sa soirée ne s'avérait guère mieux…

A son boulot, un des barmen manquait. Du coup il avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour assurer le service. Tout aurait pu aller s'il n'y avait eu que cela, mais en plus il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Il devait couver quelque chose. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il semblait pâle ce matin.

Le bruit assourdissant de la musique et la fumée qui emplissait la salle d'un voile opaque, n'arrangeaient en rien son mal de crâne qui persistait depuis trente minutes. Ajoutons à cela le fait que son poignet le faisait souffrir suite à sa chute dans la cage d'escalier. En gros, tout allait bien pour lui…

Et pour couronner le tout, un des habitués de la discothèque, qui était assis au bar, ne cessait de le draguer. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Il dut faire preuve de tout son self control pour ne pas lui balancer un coup de jet d'eau en pleine figure.

Heureusement, il avait bientôt terminé. La boîte fermait dans moins d'une heure. Il espérait juste tenir jusqu'au bout…

**xoxox**

Heero s'étira tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie réservée aux employés de la discothèque. La dernière heure avait été la plus pénible… Il avait fallu qu'une bagarre éclate près de lui. Pour un peu, il avait failli recevoir une bouteille en pleine tête. Grâce à ses réflexes, il avait réussi à l'éviter, mais il avait quand même hérité d'une légère coupure à la joue à cause des éclats de verre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une pluie battante. A l'approche de l'automne, les orages étaient devenus plus fréquents.

_Ça ne pourrait pas être pire de toute façon._ Pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

S'il avait été superstitieux et qu'on avait été un vendredi, il aurait pu penser que c'était un vendredi 13…

Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa voiture qui était à deux pâtés de maison. Une fois devant elle, il sortit ses clés et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Evidemment il était trempé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être dans son lit.

Il mit la clé dans le contacteur et la tourna. La tourna encore une fois… et encore…

Là c'était le bouquet final… La cerise sur le gâteau, quoi que vu la poisse qu'il se trimbalait depuis ce matin, le gâteau devait être une pièce montée pour cent personnes… Sa voiture ne démarrait pas… Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant en soupirant bruyamment. Il était partagé entre rire nerveusement ou pleurer d'épuisement… Il pourrait peut-être faire les deux…

S'il laissait sa voiture ici, il était certain d'avoir une contravention ou pire encore de la voir atterrir à la fourrière. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : appeler un dépanneur… Il chercha dans la boîte à gants la carte de la société de dépannage dont il était membre, puis sortit de son véhicule pour se rendre à la cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue.

**xoxox**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Heero vit des phares qui se rapprochaient de lui. Dans l'obscurité et à travers le rideau de pluie, il ne distinguait pas si c'était la dépanneuse qui venait d'arriver ou un simple véhicule qui venait se garer.

Les phares du véhicule qui s'était arrêté à un mètre de sa porte, l'éblouissaient. Il détourna la tête en attendant que le conducteur daigne éteindre ses lumières. L'instant d'après, quelqu'un frappait à sa fenêtre. Le Japonais descendit la vitre.

"Vous êtes M. Heero Yuy ?" Demanda l'homme qui s'était baissé au niveau de l'ouverture pour lui parler.  
"Oui."  
"Je suis Duo Maxwell de la société _Dépannage Express_."

**A suivre…**

Luna : La suite dans quelques-  
Heero : Semaines ?  
Duo : Mois ?  
Heero : Années ?  
Luna : Bande de chacals ! La suite dans quelques Jours !

(1) J'adore quand cela arrive chez moi… Pas d'eau chaude, pas de chauffage. Pas de chauffage, pas d'eau chaude…


	2. Un gentil dépanneur

**Disclaimer et compagnie :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Notes :** Rho j'ai même un jour d'avance sur mon planning lol

**Kittyval, Sailor Sayuri, Duhkha, Kaorulabelle, Florinoir, Nekojin, Shinigamie Yui, Luinil Azuretoile, **

**Mithy :** Tu connais la fineuh lol Chu qui guérit tout ma choupette  
**Ptite clad :** Tu vois, pas eu besoin de me harceler. Et si tu as une fuite d'eau, je te conseille plutôt un plombier qu'un dépanneur automobile lol  
**Ayane 95 :** Tu es en admiration devant ma fic Fais-moi confiance ? Hé bé lol Merci alors. Oui j'ai prévu de la remettre sur ffn, mais pas avant d'avoir écrit ce fichu prochain chapitre qui veut pas venir. J'espère que tu pourras encore attendre ;-)  
**Leliel :** Pas bô de rire des malheurs des autres Poulpinette (comment ça je fais pareil ?) Il m'est déjà arrivé des journées merdiques, mais pas à ce point, rassure-toi lol J'espère que la suite sera aussi un rayon de soleil (attention les yeux !). J'aime tes reviews constructives ;-) Bizouilles  
**Meanne :** Je crois que dans les malheurs des autres, on arrive toujours à se reconnaître lol Biz  
**Shali :** Merci ma petite Shali. Je t'écris bientôt. Bisous  
**ShinOyasumi :** Attention de pas avaler de travers lol Merci aussi pour ta review sur Chacun son tour.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.**

**Pourquoi moi ?  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 2  
****Un gentil dépanneur**

Le brun fit signe à Duo de reculer afin qu'il puisse sortir de sa voiture. Il se retrouva ainsi devant un homme de sa taille. A la lumière des feux de stationnement de la camionnette, il pouvait voir qu'il portait une casquette, sans doute pour se protéger de pluie mais qui l'empêchait de distinguer son visage, et une veste imperméable.

"Alors quel est votre problème ?"  
"Elle ne démarre plus…"  
"D'accord. Vous permettez que j'essaie ?"

Heero hocha la tête. "Les clés sont déjà sur le contacteur."

Duo s'assit à la place du conducteur et tenta de mettre le véhicule en marche. Le moteur émit un son plaintif avant de rendre un dernier soupir.

"Elle a combien d'année ?" Questionna Duo.

Avec la petite lumière du plafonnier, l'Asiatique put enfin entrevoir le visage du jeune homme. Il était assez harmonieux et fin. Il avait une peau claire, avec une petite trace de cambouis sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Heero. Toutefois il ne réussit pas à voir ses yeux car ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre de la casquette.

"Une quinzaine…" Répondit-t-il.  
"Elle est plus toute neuve et-" Duo se pencha sur le compteur. "Elle a beaucoup de kilomètres. Quand a-t-elle passé le dernier service ?" (1)  
"Quand je l'ai achetée, y a plus d'un an."  
"Hum…" Il actionna le levier pour ouvrir le capot et ressortit. "Vous pouvez vous installer un moment dans ma camionnette, histoire de vous mettre au sec et au chaud, pendant que je vois de quoi il en retourne."

Le Japonais hésita, mais comme il était vrai qu'il avait froid et qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas très bien, il accepta.

Depuis sa place, il vit le réparateur plonger dans le moteur avec une lampe torche et se redresser quelques secondes après en secouant la tête. Mauvais présage ?

Duo ouvrit la porte de son véhicule. "C'est la bobine de démarrage qui est foutue. En plus j'ai constaté que la pompe à huile a une fuite et que la courroie de distribution est prête à lâcher… (2)Là je ne peux rien faire et-" Il s'arrêta et fixa Heero avec des yeux étonnés.

Le brun était en train de rire. Un rire nerveux. Sûrement celui qu'il avait retenu avant l'arrivée du dépanneur.

"M. Yuy ?"  
"Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je viens d'avoir une journée des plus exécrable… Je dirais que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…" Fit-il en passant une main tremblante dans sa chevelure humide.  
"Oh…" Avec sa mine déconfite, son client lui faisait pitié. "Ecoutez voilà ce que je vous propose. On remorque votre voiture à mon garage qui est à dix minutes d'ici et ensuite je vous ramène."

Heero soupira. "Hn…"

Duo fit le nécessaire pour attacher la voiture de son client à sa dépanneuse et ils se mirent en route.

**xoxox**

Le trajet s'était fait silencieusement. Tout du moins pour Heero, car Duo fredonnait un air qui passait à la radio.

Arrivés devant le garage, le brun put lire sur l'enseigne lumineuse : _Garage Max & Bart _(3)

"C'est votre garage ?"  
"Oui, à moitié. Avec mon associé, on a pris les diminutifs de nos noms pour créer notre raison sociale."  
"Mais comment vous faites pour travailler à la fois dans un garage et dans une société de dépannage ?" S'interrogea le Japonais.  
"En fait, je travaille deux fois par semaine pour _Dépannage Express_. Ce qui nous permet de trouver quelques clients."  
"Hmmm."

Duo appuya sur un bouton près de son volant et la porte devant eux s'ouvrit, leur permettant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du dépôt.

"Je détache votre véhicule et ensuite je vous ramène avec ma voiture." Indiqua le réparateur en descendant.

Quand il eut terminé, il alla du côté de la porte passager. Il y découvrit son client appuyé contre cette dernière, une main sur les yeux.

"Ça ne va pas M. Yuy ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant.  
"J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu… Je me sens pas très bien depuis quelques heures…" Expliqua Heero tout en gardant sa position.

Le brun eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche sur son front.

"Pas étonnant, vous avez de la fièvre… Venez avec moi."  
"Quoi ?" S'exclama l'Asiatique en chancelant dangereusement. Mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue de vouloir s'éloigner de son support.

Duo le rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'il n'embrasse le sol. "Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous allonger un moment. Mon appartement est juste au-dessus." Dit-il en le soutenant.  
"Je voudrais pas vous embêter, il est tard…"  
"C'est moi qui vous le propose. En plus mon service est terminé."

Heero n'eut pas le loisir de protester plus, qu'il était déjà chez Duo. Ce dernier le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et partit dans une autre pièce. Il en revint avec une serviette.

"Tenez, séchez-vous un peu. Je reviens." Et il repartit.

Le brun remarqua qu'il avait enlevé son imperméable, le laissant en bleu de travail. Tandis que le dépanneur se rendait dans la pièce adjacente, il le vit ôter sa casquette. Il délivra ainsi une natte châtaigne qui se déroula dans son dos. Heero fut impressionné par sa longueur. Elle lui arrivait au niveau des fesses.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le Japonais se frottait les cheveux avec la serviette, Duo s'installa à côté de lui.

Heero tourna la tête et plongea dans une mer violette. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il apercevait enfin ses yeux. Des magnifiques améthystes apaisantes.

"Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous changer." Lui-même avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre un jean et une chemise noire légèrement ouverte.  
"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux rester comme ça."  
"Tss tss, pas question. Vous êtes déjà patraque, veux pas que vous chopiez une pneumonie ou autre chose en prime." Dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si on se tutoyait ?"

Le brun fit signe que non et Duo sourit. Un sourire doux et charmeur. Y'avait pas à dire, ce garçon dégageait un certain charisme qui ne laissait pas Heero insensible.

"Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à boire."

L'Asiatique n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais la voix du châtain avait un timbre mélodieux. Son accent indiquait qu'il était Américain. Toutefois, il était moins prononcé que chez certaines personnes.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?"  
"Hein ?"  
"Ton vertige." Précisa Duo.  
"Oui oui, il est passé."

"Bonjour..."

Surpris, les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant une voix endormie derrière eux.

"Trowa ! Un jour tu vas me faire avoir une attaque." Duo se leva. "Je suis désolé, on t'a réveillé." (4)  
"C'est pas grave."  
"Heero, je te présente Trowa Barton. Mon meilleur ami, associé et colocataire. Trowa, voici Heero Yuy. J'ai été le dépanner."

Le brun se leva à son tour et serra la main tendue de Trowa. Ce jeune homme devait avoir son âge, tout comme l'Américain, soit dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il ne distinguait qu'un de ses yeux, qui était aussi vert qu'une émeraude, car l'autre était dissimulé derrière une longue mèche châtaigne qui lui recouvrait une partie du visage. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon.

"Tu vas te changer ?"

Heero acquiesça.

Trowa haussa un sourcil en voyant son ami sourire, tandis que le Japonais venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il suivit ensuite Duo à la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?" Demanda le châtain.  
"Je chauffe de l'eau."  
"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Il te plait, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"…"  
"Duo… Sois prudent, tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres comme tu as souffert avec Wu Fei." (5)  
"Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas mal. Regarde Quatre et toi. Il a suffit qu'il pose le pied dans le garage pour que tu en tombes amoureux et ça fait deux ans maintenant."  
"Duo…"  
"D'accord, d'accord, je ferai attention. Quatre déteint sur toi. Tu deviens presque aussi mère poule que lui."

Trowa lui jeta un regard qui se voulait froid et Duo lui répondit avec un sourire taquin.

Le châtain prit le visage de l'Américain dans ses mains.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux plus voir de tristesse dans tes yeux, ni te voir pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine."

Duo baissa la tête et passa les bras autour de la taille de son ami, qui lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

"Tu devrais retourner t'occuper de ton invité."

Le châtain à la tresse se recula et embrassa la joue de Trowa.

"Merci Trowa d'être toujours là et de prendre soin de moi…"

**xoxox**

De retour au salon, Duo et Trowa retrouvèrent Heero assis sur le canapé.

"Bon je retourne me coucher." Annonça l'ami du châtain. "Peut-être à bientôt Heero."

Le Japonais fit un signe de la tête.

"Bonne nuit Trowa." Lança Duo en lui souriant tendrement.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, l'Américain reporta son attention sur le brun.

"Je vois que mon training te va bien."  
"Oui, merci."  
"Oh mais tu saignes !" S'exclama Duo.  
"Quoi ?"  
"A la joue."

Heero porta ses doigts à sa joue. La petite croûte qui s'était formée avait due partir quand il s'était essuyé le visage.

"Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure."  
"Il faut mettre quelque chose dessus." Le garçon à la natte partit en coup de vent pour revenir aussitôt avec une trousse de secours.

Il sortit une petite bouteille de désinfectant et imbiba un morceau de coton.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?" Demanda-t-il en nettoyant la petite plaie, tout en soufflant dessus pour éviter les picotements.

Heero se sentit légèrement troublé par la proximité du visage de Duo et le souffle qui lui caressait la peau.

"Une bagarre dans la discothèque où je travaille. J'ai reçu un éclat de verre."  
"Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas le recevoir dans les yeux." Il appliqua un petit pansement. "Voilà j'ai terminé."  
"Merci."  
"Tiens, je t'ai fait une tasse avec un paracétamol contre la fièvre et autres refroidissements."

Il lui tendit la tasse et le brun faillit la laisser tomber en la saisissant, mais Duo eut le réflexe de la retenir.

"K'so !" Fit l'Asiatique en se tenant le poignet.

Le châtain posa la tasse sur la table et prit le poignet de Heero pour l'observer. Il était un peu gonflé.

"Ça ressemble à une entorse. C'est aussi dû à la bagarre ?"  
"Non, chute dans les escaliers ce matin. J'ai voulu me rattraper."  
"Apparemment c'est vraiment pas ton jour."

Duo massa le poignet avec une crème qu'il avait dans la petite pharmacie.

On aurait pu penser qu'avec son métier sa peau devait être rugueuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les doigts du jeune homme étaient d'une extrême douceur et aucune trace de graisse n'y était visible. Nul doute qu'il prenait soin de ses mains.

Malgré toute la délicatesse dont ce dernier faisait preuve, Heero grimaça.

"Il y a aussi de l'analgésique dans la boisson que je t'ai préparée. Ça te calmera la douleur."

Le dépanneur banda ensuite le membre blessé et lui tendit à nouveau la tasse que le brun saisit cette fois avec son autre main.

"Merci… J'espère que tous tes clients ne te donnent pas autant de travail que moi…"

Duo rigola avant de répondre. "Non, heureusement." Il but un peu de son thé avant de reprendre. "Et si tu me racontais ta journée."

Le Japonais prit quelques gorgées de sa mixture et commença son histoire. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le châtain écarquillait les yeux et à la fin il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de malchance !"

Heero sourit à cette remarque. Quand on y repensait, cela avait quelque chose d'assez comique, même s'il s'en serait passé. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Duo…

Ils se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre. Pourquoi Heero était venu étudier aux Etats-Unis, comment Duo et Trowa en étaient venus à ouvrir un garage ensemble, …

L'Américain remarqua les bâillements à répétition du brun et décida, à contre-cœur, de mettre fin à leur conversation.

"Je crois que je vais te ramener. Et puis, il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux guérir plus vite."  
"Hn…" Fit-il avec une pointe de déception. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de rentrer chez lui, même s'il tombait de fatigue.  
"Je vais te prêter une veste. Attends là, je reviens avec."

Heero se laissa aller un peu plus profondément dans le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Duo lui plaisait.

Tandis qu'il pensait à son 'sauveur', son esprit s'embrumait dans les limbes du sommeil.

"Heero ?" L'appela Duo en revenant.

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'approcha du canapé et put voir que Heero avait les yeux clos et une respiration lente et régulière. Il dormait.

Le châtain sourit. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller après la journée qu'il avait passée, alors il l'allongea. Le brun devait vraiment être épuisé, car il ne s'éveilla pas. Il le recouvrit ensuite d'une couverture qui était sur le dossier du sofa.

Duo s'agenouilla et observa Heero. Les traits de son visage étaient doux, ce qui contrastait avec ce regard froid. Mais pendant leur discussion, il avait trouvé ces prunelles cobalt différentes… Plus chaudes ?

Il se releva pour fermer le store du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait bientôt sept heures. Les premiers rayons du soleil n'allaient pas tarder. Sur ce il décida lui aussi d'aller dormir. Il aimait bien son travail de dépanneur de nuit, mais il n'en restait pas moins fatigant.

**xoxox**

Une bonne odeur titillait ses narines. Un arôme familier qui peu à peu le sortait du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Ce fut la tête lourde et les membres endoloris que Heero ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Son regard se posa sur un aquarium. Il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie de nourrir les poissons… Une minute ? Depuis quand avait-il un aquarium chez lui ? Il se redressa vivement et regarda autour de lui. Désorienté, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait chez Duo.

"Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé." Le châtain venait de sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau entre les mains.  
"Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi…"  
"C'est pas grave." Sourit le jeune homme à la longue natte. "Comment tu te sens ?"  
"Pas terrible… Quelle heure il est ?"

Duo posa son plateau sur la table basse et regarda à sa montre. "Bientôt quatorze heures."  
"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?" S'exprima Heero avec des grands yeux. "Je vais partir, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps." Il était sur le point de se lever quand l'Américain l'en empêcha en posant les mains sur ses épaules.  
"Calme-toi ou tu vas faire monter ta fièvre." Il s'assit à côté du brun. "Je t'ai pas réveillé avant pour la simple et bonne raison que je viens juste de me lever."  
"Et ton associé ?"  
"D'après le mot qu'il m'a laissé dans la cuisine, il est sorti. J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ?"

Le Japonais refusa d'un hochement de tête. "Je-"  
"Heero si tu refuses parce que tu crois que tu me déranges, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir chez moi. Et puis je te rappelle que ta voiture est en panne et que c'est moi qui doit te ramener." Duo lui sourit de nouveau. "Alors ? Chocolat chaud ou pas chocolat chaud ?"

L'Asiatique finit pas accepter. Ce garçon savait se montrer persuasif et surtout il était difficile de résister à son sourire et à ses prunelles améthyste.

**xoxox**

"C'est ici."

Sur les indications de Heero, Duo arrêta sa voiture devant un grand immeuble.

"Je pense que je vais en avoir pour deux ou trois jours. Je vais essayer de te trouver des pièces d'occas en bon état, comme ça, ça te coûtera moins cher." Expliqua le châtain.  
"Merci, c'est gentil. Bon ben, je vais y aller…Merci aussi pour les médicaments que tu m'as donnés…" Le Japonais ouvrit sa porte. "A bientôt…"  
"Attends Heero ! Est-ce que tu as un téléphone ? Enfin… Heu… Que je puisse t'appeler quand j'aurai fini de réparer ta voiture."  
"Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Tu as un stylo ?"

L'Américain fouilla dans le vide-poches de sa porte et ensuite dans la boite à gants. "Ah le voilà, par contre je n'ai pas de papier."

Le Japonais saisit le stylo que Duo lui tendait et lui prit la main. Il la retourna et écrivit son numéro dans la paume.

Heero releva la tête et se retrouva devant un regard lavande qui le fixait. Aucun mot, juste des respirations qui devinrent soudainement plus rapides et irrégulières. Des joues qui commencèrent à brûler. Des visages qui se sentaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Plus près…

Améthyste dans Cobalt…

Plus que quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres…

**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT**

"Aieuhh !" Deux cris de douleur retentirent dans l'habitacle.

Duo avait malencontreusement appuyé sur le klaxon et le bruit aussi assourdissant que surprenant les avait fait sursauter… Ce ne furent donc pas des lèvres qui s'étaient rencontrées, mais deux fronts qui s'étaient entrechoqués.

Ils se frottèrent tous les deux le front et Duo se mit à rigoler, alors qu'un mince sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Heero. Etait-ce le signe d'une nouvelle journée catastrophe ? Ou un signe du ciel pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise avec le châtain ?

Finalement ils se dirent au revoir et le brun descendit de la voiture. Le dépanneur lui fit un signe de la main et démarra pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

**A suivre…**

Heero : J'en ai marre de me ramasser. C'est bientôt fini ?  
Luna : Courage Heero, plus qu'un chapitre avant la délivrance et la récompense lol  
Duo : La suite dans quelques jours ?  
Luna : Oui et tu pourras profiter de Heero. A moins que ça soit lui qui profite de toi… :-)

(1) Je parle du contrôle technique, mais en Suisse, on dit le service annuel  
(2) Qu'on soit bien clair, je n'y connais rien, donc il se peut que je raconte n'importe quoi. Mais si qqn s'y connaît, je veux bien faire la correction. Mais bon c'est pas le plus important dans cette fic lol  
(3) On sent la grande inspiration pour le nom du garage lol  
(4) Au départ il était pas prévu qu'il fasse une apparition dans ma fic, mais c'est pour faire plaisir à ma coupine Isa :-)  
(5) Luna : Désolée Wu Fei…  
Wu Fei : Ouais je vais te croire que t'es désolée…


	3. Jamais deux sans trois…

**Disclaimer et compagnie :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Notes :** Et voilà, l'histoire touche à sa fin. C'est la dernière partie.

**Luinil Azuretoile, Sailor Sayuri, Florinoir, Kaorulabelle, Iria-chan, Wilam, **

**Isa :** De rien pour Trowa. Un jour, si l'inspiration le veut bien, j'essayerai de t'écrire une fic avec ton chouchou :-) Pour la panne, ben tout dépend, on sait jamais. Peut-être que ton dépanneur aura des beaux yeux verts ;-) Chuchu coupine.  
**Ayane 95 :** Ta patience finira bien par être récompensée lol Merci pour ta review.  
**Leliel :** Mici chtite Poulpi (hein que tu adores ce surnom lol) Contente que la relation Tro/Duo te plaise. C'est vrai que ça leur va bien. J'espère que la suite te kawaisera encore et que le sexygnon sera à la hauteur ! MDR Bisous tout pleins Lunasper ;-)  
**Zorky :** Ah ma Zorkynamoiquej'aime, victorieuse du monde webien lol Il faut bien que les malheurs aient une fin, que ça soit pour Heero ou pour toi ;-) Merci encore de me l'avoir beta lecturée :-) Ziboubisous

**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils commentaires sur cette fic. J'espère que la fin vous plaira aussi.**

**Pourquoi moi ?  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 3  
Jamais deux sans trois…**

Une fois dans son appartement, Heero alla directement se mettre au lit. La fièvre ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle avait augmentée… Peut-être un effet secondaire dû à des yeux troublants…

Il avait la soudaine envie de parler à quelqu'un. Il décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie. De toute façon il fallait qu'il l'avertisse qu'il n'irait pas en cours lundi.

Malheureusement il tomba sur son répondeur. Il lui laissa donc un message. Avec un peu de chance, elle le rappellerait plus tard et au pire, elle passerait le voir demain après-midi pour lui apporter ses notes.

Heero reposa le téléphone à côté de son lit et se rallongea. Il remonta le col du jogging au niveau de son nez et se mit à humer le tissu. Un doux parfum enivrant. La même odeur qu'il avait sentie quelques instants auparavant quand il avait failli embrasser Duo…

Un frisson le parcourut. Il se roula en boule et rabattit la couette sur lui. Les yeux fermés, l'image de Duo ne cessait de lui apparaître en flash. Le souvenir de la douceur de ses mains… Ses yeux… Sa bouche… Une longue natte qui caressait des fesses musclées…

Ça allait mal, voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer. Ou non, plus précisément à fantasmer. Maudite fièvre ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait des pensées pareilles. Même quand il sortait avec son ex… Coup de foudre ?

**xoxox**

De retour au garage et accessoirement chez lui, Duo aperçut la voiture de Quatre. Il monta à l'appartement et sonna trois fois à la porte d'entrée tout en criant :

"Attention je rentre ! J'espère que vous êtes décents !"

Ce fut deux voix à l'unisson qui lui répondirent un _'Duo'_ exaspéré.

"Bonjour Quat-chan !" Fit le châtain en se penchant au-dessus du canapé où Quatre était allongé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son amant. "Je croyais que vous étiez chez toi."  
"Bonjour Duo. On y était, mais-"  
"Mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ce jeune homme et toi." Continua Trowa en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde de Quatre.  
"Ben rien du tout, mis à part un choc frontal." Fit Duo en rigolant et en montrant un début de bosse sur son front. "Une scène digne d'un film comique."

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"Heu… Il t'a donné un coup de boule ?" Demanda Quatre incrédule.  
"Meuh non ! Disons qu'il y a eu une certaine attraction et que je maudis le klaxon de ma voiture."

Devant les visages interrogatifs du couple, Duo se mit en devoir de leur expliquer. Il attendit que le blond se redresse pour pouvoir s'asseoir entre les deux. Petite habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis la rupture douloureuse entre l'Américain et Wu Fei. C'était leur façon à Trowa et à Quatre d'entourer le châtain pour le réconforter et montrer qu'il n'était pas seul pendant ce moment difficile. Maintenant c'était devenu un geste habituel quand Duo voulait parler de quelque chose en particulier.

Après son récit, le garçon à la longue natte attendit la réaction et les remarques de ses voisins.

Trowa ne dit rien. A première vue Heero semblait être gentil, mais le passé lui avait appris à se méfier. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher Duo de fréquenter quelqu'un par peur qu'il ne souffre à nouveau. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. De toute façon, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il serait là.

Quatre, quant à lui, fit un sourire. Il était un incorrigible romantique et croyait en la destinée. Il avait toujours dit que sa rencontre avec Trowa n'était pas due aux fruits du hasard. Sa voiture était tombée en panne devant leur garage. Pas celui de la rue parallèle ou celui trois cents mètres plus loin, non, ce fut devant celui d'un garagiste aux yeux d'un beau vert. L'alchimie s'était tout de suite produite.

Lorsque Duo demanda ce qu'ils lui conseillaient, le blond lui dit de foncer et Trowa de ne pas s'emballer trop vite.

Le dépanneur fit une bise sur la joue de ses amis, avant de se lever.

"Merci. Bon je vous laisse roucouler tranquille les amoureux. Faites pas trop de bêtises pendant que je suis dans ma chambre !" Lança-t-il joyeusement en s'éloignant.  
"DUO !" S'exclama le couple.

**xoxox**

"Et ça se sont les notes du cours de philo."  
"Merci Réléna." Fit Heero en prenant les feuilles.

Réléna Peacecraft, jeune femme au doux regard bleu et aux longs cheveux blonds, était étudiante dans la même université que Heero. Avant de devenir la meilleure amie du brun, elle avait eu un crush pour lui. Un bel Asiatique avec des yeux pareils ne laissait pas insensible. Mais elle s'était rapidement aperçue qu'elle n'aurait pas l'ombre d'un espoir avec lui. D'ailleurs aucun membre de la gente féminine ne l'aurait. Quel gâchis s'était-elle dit…

Si autrefois, quand elle était une ado, elle se montrait des plus collantes pour montrer à un garçon qu'il l'intéressait, elle avait depuis plusieurs années changé de stratégie. Et heureusement pour elle. Hé, que voulez-vous, on apprend des erreurs du passé.

Pour l'approcher, elle s'y était prise de la manière la plus simple. Un jour elle s'était assise à côté de lui dans l'amphithéâtre et s'était présentée. Elle avait préparé plusieurs choses à lui dire, mais tout était tombé à l'eau. Et c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait malencontreusement renversé sa bouteille d'eau sur Heero… Elle avait commencé par se confondre en excuse, avant de se mettre à rire. Le brun était sorti du cours pour se sécher un peu et comme la demoiselle avait de la peine à se reprendre, le professeur lui avait demandé de sortir pour se calmer.

Elle en avait profité pour rattraper le Japonais dans le couloir. Elle s'était excusée encore une fois, mais ses larmes au coin des yeux et le fou rire qui entravait sa voix la rendaient nettement moins crédible. Heero l'avait regardée en haussant un sourcil, pour ensuite laisser place à un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ainsi avait commencé une camaraderie entre-eux, avant que cela se transforme en une véritable complicité. Mais un des éléments qui avait renforcé leur amitié était le grand frère de Réléna, Milliardo. Heero était sortit avec lui mais le garçon s'était joué du brun. Réléna en avait beaucoup voulu à son frère et lui en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de son ami. Et pourtant, cela remontait à plus d'une année et demie maintenant.

Réléna termina ses dernières explications concernant les cours. Heero jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les différentes notes, tandis que son amie partit préparer du thé. Elle revint quelques instants après avec un plateau dans les mains.

"Heero, est-ce que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?" Demanda-t-elle en versant du thé dans une tasse. "J'ai trouvé que tu avais une drôle de voix quand tu as laissé ton message sur mon répondeur."  
"Ben…"  
"Ne me dit pas que c'est mon frangin qui te fait à nouveau des misères !"  
"Non non !" S'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne commence à s'emporter. "Est-ce que tu vas lui en vouloir encore longtemps ? Parce que moi ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis remis." Fit-il avec un sourire.  
"Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et surtout quand je sais qu'il t'a rappelé y'a deux semaines. Ça m'énerve !"  
"Calme-toi Léna !"  
"Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il faut qu'il te laisse tranquille ? Il a beau être mon frère, mais c'est d'abord un imbécile !"

Le Japonais dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. La jeune femme avait tendance à s'énerver très rapidement. Elle était très gentille, mais quelque peu impulsive sur certaines choses.

Elle respira un bon coup et prit une gorgée de son thé.

"Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"  
"En fait… C'est… Euh…"  
"T'es d'une grande éloquence Heero." Plaisanta-t-elle gentiment. "Commençons par le début. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Et voilà la discussion était lancée. Heero lui raconta ses mésaventures du week-end, sa rencontre avec Duo… Après quoi, Réléna en déduisit que son ami semblait gravement atteint du syndrome de l'attirance foudroyante. Donc puisque de toute façon le brun devait revoir le dépanneur, elle lui conseilla de lui proposer une sortie.

L'Asiatique bredouilla un vague 'hn' tout en prenant une jolie teinte rouge. Il était plutôt timide en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses et n'avait pas non plus une grande expérience. Quelques flirts et deux histoires qui avaient duré plusieurs mois, avec plus de bas que de haut. Alors maintenant il avait tendance à devenir méfiant… Mais Réléna était là pour lui rappeler que s'il restait enfermé dans sa coquille, il ne trouverait peut-être jamais la personne qui était faite pour lui.

**xoxox**

Allongé sur son canapé, Heero était en train d'étudier les dernières notes que Réléna lui avait apportées la veille. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait manqué la fac, mais maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il allait pouvoir y retourner.

Il posa ses feuilles un instant et se frotta les yeux. Il allait replonger dans sa lecture quand on sonna chez lui.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement, avant de s'emballer.

"Bonjour Heero."  
"Bon-bonjour…" Bafouilla le Japonais. "Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"Je venais te prévenir que ta voiture était prête. J'ai essayé de te téléphoner une bonne partie de la journée d'hier et ce matin, mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de passer."

Heero haussa un sourcil.

"Pourtant je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi depuis que tu m'as ramené à la maison dimanche… Tu veux entrer un moment ?"  
"Oui." Répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Il fit asseoir le châtain sur le sofa et partit ensuite dans sa chambre vérifier son téléphone. Pas de tonalité. Il se rappela soudainement quelque chose. Il attrapa le fil et remonta le long de celui-ci. Il passa devant Duo qui eut un air intrigué de voir le brun en train de tenir un fil tout en bougonnant des mots bizarres.

"Heu ? Heero ?"  
"Baka !" S'exclama brusquement Heero, alors qu'il était à quatre pattes sous le porte-manteau vers l'entrée.  
"Quoi ?"

L'Asiatique finit par rejoindre Duo qui commençait à se poser quelques questions.

"Hier matin quand je me suis levé, je me suis pris les pieds dans la rallonge de mon téléphone. J'ai pas pensé à vérifier si la prise était toujours branchée…" Expliqua Heero.  
"Est-ce que tu as toujours autant de malchance ?" Demanda le châtain en réprimant un petit rire.  
"Ben je dois dire que depuis samedi matin j'accumule un peu beaucoup…" Fit le brun en souriant.  
"Au fait, comment tu vas ?"  
"Bien, merci. Juste le poignet encore un peu douloureux."

Duo tendit la main en direction du visage de Heero et passa avec légèreté les doigts sur la joue, à l'endroit de la petite cicatrice due à l'éclat de verre.

"C'est presque guéri." Remarqua l'Américain.  
"Hn…" Souffla le brun alors que les doigts de son vis à vis se promenaient toujours sur sa joue.

Il semblait à Heero que les yeux de couleur améthyste se rapprochaient de son visage.

Toujours plus proche…

Pas envie de fuir…

Envie d'être plus près…

Impossible de bouger…

Hypnotisé…

**BIPBIP BIIIIP BIPBIP**

Un nouveau choc entre leurs deux fronts fut évité de justesse. Surpris, Duo s'était reculé violemment, manquant de tomber du divan.

Le temps de rassembler ses esprits et de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas rebrancher son téléphone, Heero se leva pour se précipiter dans sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de l'Américain.

Il revient quelques instants plus tard en expliquant que c'était sa mère qui venait d'appeler. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir réussi à le joindre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

"Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'avoir son fils à des milliers de kilomètres."  
"Hn…"

Heero ne se sentait pas d'humeur bavarde. Pas qu'il l'était d'ordinaire, mais là, quelque chose d'autre l'intéressait… Des lèvres qui avaient une couleur rosée. Une jolie forme. Des lèvres qui pouvaient esquisser de magnifiques sourires. Des lèvres qui bougeaient avec- Qui bougeaient ? Oups ! Mais qu'était-il en train de dire ?

"-mère ?"  
"Hein ? Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

Duo eut un sourire amusé.

"Je te demandais si ton regard te venait de ta mère ?"  
"Ma mère est métissée. Moitié Japonaise, moitié Russe. A l'école, ça m'a valu quelques problèmes. Les Japonais n'aiment pas trop les gens qui sont un peu différents…"

Les regards étaient à nouveau accrochés.

"C'est peut-être cette différente qui fait que tu es toi…"

Léger blush d'un Heero dont le cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Des boums boums qui raisonnent dans les oreilles.

L'air qui manque.

Toujours cette envie.

Envie qui tourne à l'obsession.

Désir.

Des souffles qui se mélangent.

Et…

**Driiing Driiiing**

Soupirs désespérés.

Petit rire.

"Jamais deux sans trois." Fit Duo taquin en se redressant.

Heero se leva, en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tant de malchance en si peu de temps.

Arrivé à la porte, il respira profondément, afin de contenir son envie de meurtre. Il prépara son regard 'Vous tombez très très mal' avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais il se radoucit en voyant qui était l'importun ou plutôt l'importune.

"Bonjour Léna."  
"Bonjour Heero !" Répondit-elle joyeusement. "Je peux entrer ?" Demanda la jeune femme.  
"Euh… C'est-à-dire que…" Bredouilla le Japonais.  
"Oui Heero ?"  
"Je ne suis pas seul…"Murmura le brun un peu gêné.  
"Oooh… Et qui est-ce ?" Fit-elle avec son petit air 'je pense savoir qui c'est, mais je veux te l'entendre dire'.  
"C'est…"  
"Voui ?" Elle se pencha vers Heero.  
"C'est Duo." Chuchota-t-il.  
"Hum… Intéressant." Sourire en coin. "Et alors ?"  
"Et alors tu as vraiment mal choisi ton moment."  
"En gros tu me dis de partir."  
"Hn."  
"Oh Heero, j'aime quand tu me parles par monosyllabe."  
"Réléna !"  
"Okay okay je m'en vais." Elle fouilla dans son sac. "Tiens, se sont mes dernières notes, même si j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de les lire."

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

Réléna lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue et s'en alla en ajoutant. "Demain je veux tous les détails !"

Heero referma la porte et appuya le front contre cette dernière. Et dans sa tête raisonnait _Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Il retourna au salon et put voir que Duo s'était levé. Il se tenait à la tête du canapé, avec un sourire enjôleur et une lueur espiègle dans ses prunelles.

Le brun se rapprocha et se tint face au réparateur, à une distance peut-être beaucoup trop proche pour simplement discuter… L'Américain avança son visage près de l'oreille de Heero.

Petit frottement de deux joues.

Un souffle caressant.

Une main qui se glisse sur une hanche.

Un murmure.

"Quel genre de détails dois-tu donner à ton amie ?"

Petit sursaut de surprise d'un Japonais rouge de honte. _Oh non, il a entendu…_

Le jeune homme à la longue natte voulut reculer d'un pas, afin de pouvoir plonger dans les yeux couleur océan Atlantique. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir de se mouiller, car il heurta l'accoudoir du sofa. Il sentit perdre son équilibre et par réflexe de survie, il s'accrocha à Heero. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit et fut emmené dans la chute.

Duo se retrouva sans trop de dommage sur le divan moelleux. Mais avec le choc, il avait desserré sa prise sur le brun, qui après avoir atterri sur l'Américain, finit lamentablement sa course sur la moquette dans un bruit mat.

Allongé sur le dos, Heero ferma les yeux. Il devait faire un cauchemar… Un cauchemar éveillé… C'était pas possible autrement…

Toujours sur le sofa, Duo se pencha au-dessus du Japonais. "Heero ? Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda le châtain avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux pour fixer le visage de Duo.

"Non, ça va pas ! J'en ai marre !" Fit-il d'un ton entre désespoir et frustration. "Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire."

Le châtain eut juste le temps d'émettre un 'Quoi ?', qu'il sentit une main agripper son col. Son corps quitta le canapé pour se retrouver sur un corps chaud.

Deux visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Deux sourires de compréhension.

Plus rien pour les arrêter ?

Des lèvres qui ne désirent plus qu'une chose.

_A vos marques !_

Rapprochement.

_Prêts ?_

Doucement. Trop doucement ?

_Partez !_

Contact.

Bouche contre bouche.

_Enfin…_ Pensée simultanée.

Une main qui se ballade dans le dos.

Des mèches qui chatouillent.

Soupirs…

Séparation…

Nouveau sourire, nouveau baiser…

Plus passionné…

Des langues qui se cherchent…

Qui se trouvent…

Qui se frôlent…

Qui jouent…

Lentement…

Tendrement…

Encore…

Trop de déboire pour s'arrêter là…

**Owari**

Duo : Il était temps, je commençais à ne plus y croire…  
Luna : Et moi donc…  
Heero : Hn…

Le jour où j'ai commencé cette fic (10 avril 2004) et que je voyais les semaines et les mois passer, je me demandais si je parviendrais un jour à la terminer… Mais le miracle est arrivé le 3 janvier 2005. Ah ma petite Mithy, combien de temps se serait encore écoulé si tu n'avais pas été chez moi lol Pleins de kissous virtuels avant de les faire en live dans quelques jours :-) 


End file.
